Horor Series
by Aii-nim
Summary: [CHAP 1] Follow the rules and play the games well BTS Horor
1. KENALAN

Horor Series [Kenalan]

...

Sebelumnya aku mau cuap-cuap bentar ya,

.

Ini cerita horor aku buat oneshoot semua tapi aku jadikan satu, jadi antara chap 1 dan chap 2 gak ada hubungannya kayak aku sama kamu:"( /author baper/

Mungkin ada beberapa cerita yang harus dijadikan 2 part karena kepanjangan apa gimana, pasti ada penjelasannya nanti:)

Cerita ini cuma pendek-pendek aja kayak jimin gitu /plak

Aku ambil dari hayalan, mitos, urban legend dll

Harapannya sih bisa update setiap malem hari hohohoho /ketawasinis/

Jadi yang malem-malem masih begadang bisa merapat baca ya wqwqwqwq

Nanti malem akan mulai aku up chap 1 nya, kalo ada masukan atau gimana-gimana komen ya hehehe

Pengennya sih aku buat nyambung gitu per chapternya kayak cerita biasa, tapi hayalan hororku gak sejauh itu hiks

Udah itu aja, nanti kepanjangan hehe

Btw, thanks atas review kalian di ff aku sebelumnyaa aku terharu

.

Your reviews made my day pokoknya

.

Bye

.

-Ai


	2. BERSIUL

Horor Series [Bersiul]

...

Taehyung adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 4 fakultas ekonomi di salah satu Universitas Swasta di Seoul. Taehyung seperti mahasiswa pada umumnya, kuliah sampai sore, mengerjakan tugas, kadang membolos karena Dosen yang membosankan dan lainnya

Taehyung adalah anak yang mandiri, orang tuanya yang tinggal di Daegu membuatnya terbiasa mengurus semua keperluannya sendiri.

...

Taehyung barusaja pindah ke apartemen baru, karena apartemennya yang sebelumnya terlalu sempit untuk buku-bukunya yang benar-benar memenuhi hampir setengah kamarnya

Menyusun bukunya sambil sesekali melihat isinya, tidak terasa sudah selama 2 jam Taehyung melakukan kegiatan ini. Taehyung sesekali bersiul, mengikuti musik yang berputar di bluetooth speakernya, Bersiul adalah hobinya untuk mengusir kebosanan

...

"ahh akhirnya" ekspresinya benar-benar lega setelah menegak satu kaleng soda yang dibelinya di minimarket depan apartemennya.

Taehyung melihat sekeliling apartemennya lalu tersenyum bangga saat melihat seluruh barangnya sudah tersusun rapi di apartemen barunya

Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya disofa, berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang karena dia mulai merasa sedikit bosan. Taehyung tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya,

"Sebaiknya aku menyapa tetangga sekitar" gumamnya lalu beranjak keluar

...

Sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, Taehyung bingung harus lebih dulu menyapa tetangga yang mana karena sungguh apartemen ini benar-benar sepi. Apartemennya berada di lantai 13 dan terdapat 5 kamar termasuk kamarnya, terdapat 3 kamar yang berada diseberang kamarnya, dan 1 kamar berada tepat disebelah kamarnya. Taehyung berpikir sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menyapa kamar yang dekat dengan lift lebih dulu.

...

Taehyung terus mengganti channel tvnya, sudah selama 2 jam dia begini. Setelah memencet bel semua kamar tetangganya berkali-kali dan tidak ada yang membuka pintunya, taehyung berpikir bahwa tetangganya adalah orang sibuk yang mungkin sedang bekerja jadi taehyung memutuskan untuk menonton tv (walaupun dia sendiri tak yakin apa yang ditontonnya)

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar saat mendengar ada orang berbicara diluar

"Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menyapa mereka" pikirnya

Saat Taehyung membuka pintu kamarnya orang-orang itu berhenti bicara dan menoleh kearah Taehyung terkejut, taehyung tersenyum kaku lalu membungkuk formal

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku tetangga baru kalian. Namaku Kim Taehyung" ujarnya berusaha seramah mungkin karena kesan pertama sangat penting dalam sosialisasi

Mereka hanya memandang Taehyung sejenak lalu mengangguk kecil dan masuk kekamar mereka masing-masing membuat Taehyung benar benar kesal

"Annyeonghaseyo, Taehyung-sshi. Aku Hoseok" satu-satunya namja yang tidak masuk ke kamarnya menyapanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Taehyung membalas uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya ada yang membalas sapaannya

"Maafkan mereka yang begitu, namun sebenarnya mereka senang kau berada disini" lanjutnya setelah tangan mereka terlepas

"Aku dengar kau seorang mahasiswa?" taehyung mengangguk kecil

"Berarti kau yang termuda disini" lanjut hoseok, taehyung tersenyum

"Benarkah?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan ringan oleh hoseok

"Kamar yang dekat lift itu milik Namjoon Hyung, dia tinggal dengan kekasihnya. Ditengah ini kamarku, dan diujung itu kamar Yoongi Hyung dengan kekasihnya" ucap hoseok menjelaskan, taehyung hanya mengangguk sedikit sambil mengikuti arah tangan hoseok yang menunjuk satu per satu kamar

"Lalu kamar disebelahku?" tanya Taehyung, Hoseok terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Dia orang yang sangat sibuk, namun dia suka bersiul" ucapnya lalu masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Taehyung yang mengernyit kebingungan

...

Taehyung sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, mencoba untuk tidur namun perkataan Hoseok mengganggu pikirannya, kenapa hoseok tidak memberitahu siapa yang tinggal dikamar sebelah? apa dia orang yang sibuk? taehyung mengangkat bahunya ringan merasa itu bukanlah urusannya, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya untuk tidur

Taehyung terbangun, melihat ke jam di dinding lalu mendengus saat melihat ini masih jam 3 pagi dan perutnya benar-benar lapar. Taehyung mencoba mengabaikkan perutnya, namun dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan memutuskan untuk membuat ramyeon

Taehyung bersiul kecil sambil memasak ramyeonnya, lingkungan disini benar-benar sepi namun begini lebih baik karena diapartemen sebelumnya benar-benar ribut bahkan saat malam hari

Taehyung menyalakan lagu "Blackpink - Whistle" lalu mulai bersiul mengikuti musiknya, sambil menari kecil menunggu ramyeonnya siap dimakan. Taehyung terdiam sejenak saat mendengar seseorang bersiul juga, namun saat volume musiknya direndahkan tidak ada suara apapun. Taehyung mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu kembali mengeraskan volume dan bersiul

Akhirnya ramyeonnya siap dimasak, taehyung duduk dan mulai memakan ramyeonnya dengan tenang. Taehyung menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya saat mendengar suara siulan itu lagi, kali ini tidak ada musik apapun jadi Taehyung benar benar mendengarnya dengan jelas. Matanya berpendar kepenjuru apartemennya, lalu mengernyit saat merasa suaranya benar benar dekat

Taehyung bangkit dan berjalan kedinding yang memisahkan kamarnya dengan kamar sebelah, menempelkan telinganya dan benar-benar mendengar jelas.

"Ah~ ternyata dia benar-benar pintar bersiul" ucapnya setelah yakin tetangga sebelahnya yang bersiul. Taehyung kembali duduk dan memakan ramyeonnya sambil ikut bersiul sesekali

...

Taehyung menjalani harinya seperti biasa, terkadang berbicara dengan Hoseok (karena hanya hoseok yang ramah) namun taehyung merasa nyaman karena setidaknya taehyung bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Terkadang taehyung terbangun tengah malam dan membuat ramyeon, saat taehyung mulai bersiul tetangganya dikamar sebelah akan ikut bersiul membuat Taehyung merasa tidak sendirian di tengah malam. Walaupun sekalipun Taehyung tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan tetangganya ini, taehyung pikir mungkin dia orang yang benar-benar sibuk.

Pikiran Taehyung sesederhana itu sampai pada akhirnya saat dini hari pukul 3 pagi Taehyung terbangun karena merasa lapar, lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak ramyeon dan mulai bersiul kecil

Tidak lama setelahnya, tetangganya ikut bersiul. Bahkan saat Taehyung makan tetangganya tetap bersiul. Taehyung terdiam beberapa detik, menyadari ada yang mengganjal disini lalu bangkit dan berjalan kedinding pemisah kamar mereka dan menempelkan telinganya mencoba mendengar secara teliti

"Kenapa siulannya tidak berjeda seperti tidak bernafas" gumamnya tanpa sadar, Taehyung terdiam saat merasa perkataannya mungkin benar dan merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Siulan itu berhenti, taehyung mengernyit lalu mendekatkan telinganya lagi memastikkan

"Apa kau ingin mendengarku bersiul lagi?"

...

Taehyung merapikan bukunya, menyusunnya ke rak didalam kamarnya. Dia baru saja pindah apartemen lagi, setelah dipikirkan dengan baik ternyata apartemen yang ribut lebih baik dibandingkan apartemen yang tenang

Kali ini taehyung sudah memastikan bahwa seluruh tetangganya adalah manusia yang tidak terlalu sibuk dan taehyung bisa bertemu dengan mereka sesekali

Setelah kejadian itu, taehyung mengubur hobi bersiulnya. Itu kejadian yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dilaluinya.

Taehyung masih ingat saat mendengar suara seseorang itu, Taehyung berlari keluar kamarnya dan menggedor pintu kamar Hoseok brutal. Saat hoseok membuka pintu kamarnya, taehyung melihat hoseok tersenyum miring

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" lalu tawa hoseok menggelegar diseluruh koridor yang sepi itu

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, dia seharusnya melupakan hal buruk itu. Setelah memasang alarm untuk besok taehyung memutuskan untuk tidur

Taehyung terbangun saat samar-samar mendengar suara siulan seseorang, taehyung gemetar ketakutan saat menyadari suara siulan pernah didengar sebelumnya. Matanya berpendar memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya, saat matanya menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya, wajahnya memucat

"Apa kau ingin mendengarku bersiul lagi?"

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **n/a:**

 **Horor gak?**

 **Kalo dibacanya sendirian sambil gelap-gelapan sih horor ya wqwqwq**

 **Mau tau ini dapet ide darimana?**

 **Pengalaman pribadi:"**

 **Seriusan! wqwqwq**

 **Cuma ada beberapa yang diganti untuk menyesuaikan dengan cerita**

 **Intinya jangan bersiul sembarangan ya, apalagi bersiul kalo ada yang bening lewat hmm /abaikan/**

 **I hope you like it**

 **Don't forget to review**

Ai

-2017.05.29


End file.
